darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Week of June 1 2008 GNN Posts
=Sunday June 01, 2008= GNN : Rim Report Author: GNN (Sho) Recently, Black Empire and Republic forces clashed again in the space over Yidri. Reports have been inconclusive from both sides of the war, but civilian ships in the area managed to provide us with snippets of information - which are pending official review... However, it is certain that Yidri's government highly disapproved of the Republic presence in the system, and has since then provided the following statement: "Today, the security of Yidri was tested by the Republic war machine. I, Draven Gamahon, witnessed first-hand their cold, remorseless assault on elements of the Black Fleet. I do not know why the Republic seems to have forgotten where their borders lie. However, I do know this: they had no business in Rim space, thus they were handed a warning by myself and my government. A stern message was transmitted to the RNS Ryloth to stay clear of Rim space planets in the form of a defensive weapon. That being said, because of the actions of the Republic Fleet, Yidri is now a full member-state of the Imperium, and is subject to its protection. Thank you." In other news, bacta prices have started to decline... =Tuesday June 03, 2008= Supreme Boss Aldog Resigns! Author: Aldog News from Nar Shaddaa today. Supreme Boss Aldog of the Hutt Nation resigned effective today. News of the details of this resignation is very sketchy, however we do have a statement from Aldog. "I have resigned as Supreme Boss of the Hutt Nation today and have accepted a generous offer of Speakership of Kessel, where I can monitor my beloved spice and other trades. This resignation has not been forced in any way. Rather, I have grown tired and upon completing the unification of the Brood and Hutt Nation, I finally feel confident enough of yielding to my long time friend and trusted Hutt Leader, Vordo the Hutt. I ask of my brethren that you serve him as you have served me. That is all." So is it to be believed that Aldog truly has stepped down, or has he done something sinister? I guess that depends on the reputation he has garnered over the years. Final Analysis? Dunno. Back to you in the studio. KASHYYYK: Annoucement Author: Yarukka In an effort to reestablish order on Kashyyyk, the new king Yarukka has called for all Wookiees who have been away from Kashyyyk to return and re-register their citizenship so that they may be easily called upon in times of need. Being a direct command from the king himself, any Wookiee who doesn't come to re-register will be deemed a traitor and an outlaw. Message to Bounty Hunters Author: Aldog Dearest Friends on the nefarious variety and those who do not listen to my kind invitations. It is with some degree of sadness, alright no degree of sadness, that I must hereby put all bounty hunters on notice that I have signed, in conjunction with the Mighty Vordo the Hutt, an order opening hunting season on the Rim targeting Bounty Hunters. I gave you fair warning. You were to come to see me and fall under a guild headed by me. Did you listen? No. Did you even respond? No. You have five days to comply with these orders or you will die. Have a nice day. P.S. I don't have Serenella. Stop asking. If you have her, give her to me. I'll have her for dinner. CORUSCANT: Rabid Monkey Author: Deleterious Various sources have reported incidents of a unidentified creature assaulting citizens across Coruscant. While the accounts differ slightly, most describe what appears to be a Kowakian monkey-lizard, a species known for their recalcitrance and ill-intent. Hundreds of victims have already come forth, some wounded and others extremely affected by what doctors in the field of the mind are calling Poo-Traumatic Stress Disorder. The population is advised to steer clear of any bizarre critters they may encounter and contact the authorities immediately. SIENAR: Tarkin Speaks Out Author: Wilhuff Tarkin A brief press release has been issued from the office of WILHUFF TARKIN recently, speaking in favor of Viceroy DASH L'HNNAR as the new Senator for Corellia and urging all Corellian citizens who favor a strong Republic to go and cast their vote for him. Tarkin claims to have given much of his personal funding in support of Viceroy L'hnnar's Corellia, as an ancient and venerable contributor to the strength of the Republic--and now urges the Republic to support Corellia in turn. =Wednesday June 04, 2008= MON CALAMARI: Press Release Author: Meena Tills The Royal Mon Calamari Shipyard announces the inauguration of its newest class of ship, the MC90 Battlecruiser. Carrying 15 turbolasers when fully upgraded, the MC90 will for the present time be restricted for use by the Mon Calamari navy. A ceremony was held today at the shipyard, celebrating the dedication of Mon Calamari's first MC90, the MCS Rachnois Renatalis, which has joined the fleet over Mon Calamari, and will soon be participating in patrols with naval and Dac Federation vessels over Mon Calamari, Taanab, and the rest of the Mon Calamari Sector. THYFERRA: President Kidnapped! Author: Pesiro Nonobi Holovid screens across the galaxy turn to GNN with almost all normal programming cut out for a moment. "This just in unconfirmed reports indicated the President of Sullust, Pesiro Nonobi, was kidnapped during a public speech on Thyferra. According to early eye witness reports, the Sullustan passed out during his speech to call for peace. Medical personnel quickly moved him to his shuttle and he was supposedly evacuated to Sullust. Shortly after, the bodies of the crew of the Lone Dove were located not far from the scene of the incident. A body had written in blood: Peace NOT Option. We are awaiting remarks from the Admiral of the Thyferra Space Guard, Brae Terienn, on the investigation that is currently underway." =Thursday June 05, 2008= MON CALAMARI: Taanab Patrols Author: Meena Tills The Mon Calamari navy announced today that as part of the agreement which led to the TNS Gold Dragon becoming the MCS Raptor and part of the Mon Calamari fleet, the Mon Calamari navy will be patrolling Taanab space. "The Mon Calamari fleet takes seriously its obligation to protect defenseless Republic worlds," Prime Minister Meena Tills said in an interview with GNN, "and I do not intend to allow any repetition of the unfortunate situation that led to Mon Calamari forces having to free Taanab from a force of occupying clones, as we had to some weeks back." TATOOINE: Explosion Author: Maltorus Valen The anchor's face turns serious for a moment as they report. "An explosion rocked the marketplace on the tiny Outer Rim world of Tatooine today. The bomb apparently was remotely detonated or on a timer. The market had no military or police presence and was only filled with innocent bystanders. Women and children were among the casualties. The Headman had this to say." The scene cuts to Maltorus Valen standing in front of a smoking vendor stand. His face is wet with tears. His voice cracks with emotion. "It is this kind of violence which is destroying the galaxy as a whole. Tatooine is supposed to be a refuge for the oppressed and the innocent. Yet it is cowardly beings who target the innocent because of their ease of being a target. These people do not deserve this. If you are brave, you gutless gizka effluence, then I challenge you to single combat. If you have a grudge against me or the people of Tatooine, then meet me and we shall decide it once and for all." The screen goes back to the anchor. "As of yet, there have been no reports of a response." Random Checkpoints Author: Ryka Starn ...In other news, the Republic Navy has informed GNN that starting today random checkpoints will be set up through out the Republic controlled galaxy. When asked about this announcement, Capt. Ryka Starn responded "Due to the increase of illegal activities through out the Republic, the Navy, specifically Recon Command, has been tasked to set these checkpoints and insure the compliance of Republic laws." "We will be logging all ships, checking all Identifications and when need be performing searches on any suspect shipping. We ask all those that are doing legitimate trade and travel in the Republic to be patient with these checkpoints, we are only doing this for everyone's security and safety. For those that are involved in illegal trade and shipping, the Republic will no longer tolerate the disregard of Replublic laws." ...Now, to sports... DANTOOINE: Explosion at the Bank Author: Robert (0) There has been an explosion in the Lucky Sarlacc Credit on Dantooine. The structural damage, despite the power of the bomb, was mininal, thanks in no small part to the dedicated forces of the planet to put the fire out before it spread and caused significant damage to the backwater world's fragile, yet steadily growing economy. Reconstruction of the infrastructure affected is in progress, and Union Leader Edward ZAMIR has stated the planet is now with restricted access until the culprits are found. ELMORIYAH: Mobilization Author: Darin Sacree A pretty female Duros standing in front of a large multi-level factory reports, GNN has received reports that the Government of Elmoriyah and security forces controlled by the Sacree-Avernus Corporation are quietly mobilizing. No official statement has been issued but an anonymous government official has informed us that the military forces have been placed on alert and will be engaging in operations to locate and retrieve the President of Sullust. The exact nature of these operations is unknown as is the scale of the mobilization. Rumor places the number of soldiers in the thousands and judging by the transport activity between the planet's military compound and the orbiting fleet there may be some truth to that rumor. We will see how many ships leave orbit in the next few days. Kidnapper Demands Author: Pesiro Nonobi The normal GNN broadcast is interrupted. A hooded man in plain black clothes appears on the screen with a gray sheet behind him. "Greetings members of the galaxy. The Brotherhood Against the Republic claims responsibility for the kidnapping of Pesiro Nonobi and the murder of his crew. We believe the messenger of peace... this Republic sympathizer... must be punished for his message. Peace is unacceptable to the Brotherhood. If the Republic and the Black Imperium enter negotiations, we will execute the Sullustan President." The camera pans out to show the Sullustan President. He looks to be in terrible condition. His head is covered in bruises and blood drips from his mouth onto his once immaculate suit. There is another human bound and gagged next to him. "To prove our resolve, we have the last remaining Lone Dove crewman here..." A blade cuts through the screen and removes the crewman's head from his body cleanly. His blood sprays all over the President and the wall behind. The footage ends and reveals shocked news anchors behind their desk. GNN Response Author: Pesiro Nonobi "Earlier today the Brotherhood Against the Republic hacked into a closed site on the occupied world of Alderaan and interrupted all broadcasts galaxy-wide. GNN was able to enter the closed site and found the tape of the broadcast. It was given over to the authorities for study. The authorities have been able to determine that the footage was completely original and untainted." The anchor takes a moment. "GNN apologizes to all viewers with children that had watched the footage. We are currently working to correct the backdoor code the Brotherhood used to override the network transmission." Imperium Condemns Kidnappers Author: Euphemia Bellamy From Paxo, Pax City, Euphemia Bellamy has declared that the kidnapping of Pesiro Nonobi is an act of disgusting terrorism, and announced her absolute unwillingness to allow these kidnappers to influence her actions in any way. She states: "I remain committed to peace, and I know what Nonobi would want: peace at any price. These threats are not only feeble, they are irrelevant. I do, however, promise that if any harm befalls President Nonobi, the Imperium will consider the criminals to fall under its jurisdiction, and will punish them accordingly and with the ultimate severity." =Friday June 06, 2008= WSS Dove Found Author: Braken Shiremore There is a transmission from one of Windward Shipping vessels. Braken Shiremore is seen wearing a business suit with the insignia WS stitched on the left chest, he speaks out "This is a holomessage to the Galaxy rulers around the core and the rim. I have used my vast resources of Windward Shipping and the hundreds of ship captains to obtain the information you all seek. I have located President Pesiro's Shuttle. Here is what I will tell you, He was not on it. The decapitated crewman was...." Braken looks into the camera and says "I have left the vessel interior untouched. The dead crewman is right where I found him. The vessel's Nav Computer also shows the locations it traveled from Thyferra to where I found it. If any of you wish to know where exactly I located the shuttle and also wish to enter and investigate shuttle..Then you will need to contact me directly and offer me a substantial payment. The vessel and where I located it is probably just the piece of information needed to find the kidnapped president. I do urge you to contact me soon and offer a reasonable payment for this...I am sure there will be plenty of individuals seeking this info, make sure your not the last obtain it....One last thing, if any one decideds to threaten me to hand this ship over, I assure you I will put 2 missiles into this ship before you can blink an eye, also I will be less likely to tell you where I found it, which looks like to be more important anyways...Thank you and will look forward to all your offers.." KESSEL VII: Now Open! Author: Aldog His Excellency and Exalted Ruler of Kessel has announced that Kessel VII is now open to the galactic public. It has an IC terminal and a market. And, it should be noted that the market is rather bare so all those looking to make a quick profit should head over to Kessel V. Please keep in mind that Kessel is not a vacation spot like other planets, and that NO ARMIES ARE ALLOWED except for small bands of bodyguards. Other than that, welcome and have a good time. Disclaimer: Ruler of Kessel not responsible for lost, stolen or damaged goods or bodies. TSG Re: Pesiro Nonobi Author: Brae Terienn TEFA CITY, Thyferra The Thyferra Space Guard has completed its initial search of Midol Park: the scene of PESIRO Nonobi's collapse and the location where ten bodies were found. Beyond confirming that nine of the deceased were registered crew of the WSS Lone Dove and the tenth was a local Thyferran resident, further details of the ongoing investigation cannot be released to the public yet. The bodies of the ship's crew are being returned to Sullust where they will be distributed to families, friends, and other survivors. Parties with information pertinent to the search for Pesiro Nonobi are encouraged to contact both Graham Lane, the intermediary with the Sullust Police Department, and Admiral Brae Terienn of the Thyferra Space Guard. =Saturday June 07, 2008= CORULAG: Bombardment and Pirates? Author: Tuil Lindo This is a breaking news story... The GNN bureau on Corellia has just learned that in the Corellian Sector there are reports of a bombardment far out in the desert. Nomads report that ships have been buzzing around for some time and that there was a bombardment of a position at grid coordinate point TK421. Corulag officials shortly afterward contacted Corellian officials to indicate there was unconfirmed pirate activity in the system that may or may not be related to the bombardment. GNN is working now for confirmation and is contacting CorSec and Republic Navy officials now for comment. Please stay with us. Pirates Shot Down Author: Nissa Sarcat Flash to a reporter, looking rather confused. "...are we on? Ye--" A pause. "Yes, welcome, we have just learned of the shooting down of a pirate vessel that took place no too long ago! A wanted ship called the Merchant's Nightmare was discovered attempting to pirate a ship in Republic airspace. Upon discovery, the strike cruiser fled, as was pursued by two ships belonging to the Reconnaissance Command. One Capt. Ryka Starn, Commander Nissa Sarcat and Lt. Drevaan Nalos were interviewed after returning. The Commander had this to say, "Capture is preferable to shooting down, but these are deseperate times. Upon confronting the Merchant's Nightmare, we requested they surrender, and gave fair warning twice. We recieved no answer, and therefore deemed the situation dangerous, acting according. The Republic Navy will not stand for likes of pirates in the airspace we protect, and we acted within the perimeters of the law." CORUSCANT: From the Ministry Author: Wilhuff Tarkin From the office of WILHUFF TARKIN: The Ministry would further like to clarify that the mere act of having a warship in Republic space is considered an act of war, and offers its praise for the officers and midshipmen of Recon Command. Category:JUN 08 GNN Posts